Black Ops (level)
"Black Ops" is the first (fifth in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Characters * The Player (playable, W.I.A.) * John Taylor * Jacob Hendricks * Peter Maretti * Sarah Hall * Sebastian Diaz * Minister Said * Zeyad Khalil * Rachel Kane (mentioned) Level Briefing Encryption Enabled. Protocol: Oscar Winslow Accord Black Ops team approved for mission Mission: Retrieve Egyptian prime minister held in Ethiopia Team: Classified Date: 21:00Hrs Oct 27th 2065 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot At the Abu Simbel airport in an air traffic control tower, the Player, Hendricks, and three "Alpha" soldiers create the "mother of all distractions" to get inside the nearby compound to retrieve Minister Said safely. After an NRC plane's runway has been diverted, the Player uses the DEAD to shoot down the plane. The plane nearly lands before being destroyed instantly by the DEAD's directed energy laser and crashes on the runway, hitting the tower. The team, with the exception of the "Alpha" soldiers, go to the compound. After entering the security station, the Player uses the surveillance footage to locate Said. They go to the interrogation room to retrieve him. After rescuing Said, he mentions Lieutenant Khalil, a hero of the Cairo uprising who should be rescued, though it's against orders. The team does so, and become compromised when they free Khalil. After fighting through the depot, they get into a cargo elevator and become surrounded and outnumbered, but are saved by Taylor's team. The team now moves through several hangars, right before getting to the bridge. Due to many Technicals blocking the path, everybody goes to plan B and blows up the bridge, altering their extraction zone to a new location. The team nearly surrender to a VTOL, but it's destroyed by Taylor. After the team gets into an alleyway, they hear loud footsteps, which, it turns out, are from the nearby assault robots. The Player, Hendricks, Taylor, Said and Khalil and three Alpha soldiers get into the nearby garage to seek safety. Hendricks wants Taylor to rescue the other hostages they noticed from the security station, and Taylor agrees to have him and his team rescue them while Hendricks' team escapes via the APC. The team escapes and fights through multiple vehicles, four VTOLs, and many Grunts before reaching the extraction zone. The team arrives, but the APC goes too fast for Hendricks to control, eventually crashing. Fortunately, everyone survives and makes it to the extraction zone. When the VTOL picks up the escape pod, everybody gets aboard except the Player, who is nearly wounded by a missed rocket. The Player doesn't catch Hendricks' hand, leaving him/her there. Then, the remaining Grunts attack the Player, tearing both hands from the wrists and breaking their right leg right before Taylor saves them (before possibly dying), and the Player goes into surgery. Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 10,000 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'Quick On The Trigger:' Kill the three guards in the interrogation room before Hendricks does. *'Turkey Shoot': Kill four enemies in an elevator before they exit. *'Overburdened': Crush an enemy to death. *'Wildfire': Set 9 enemies on fire in 7 seconds. *'Force Multiplier': Kill 5 robots with one explosion. *'Clear Skies': Shoot down all of the VTOLs. *'Trail Of Destruction': Destroy 12 ground vehicles. *'Whites Of Their Eyes': Defend the escape pod using only a pistol. *'The Unseen Blade': Complete "The Dark Battle" using melee only. *'Master Of Shadows': Complete "The Dark Battle" without taking any damage. *'Toasty!': Kill 4 enemies while they are surrounded by fireflies. *'Truck Stopper': Destroy the 2 technicals guarding the bridge. *'Phoenix's Nest': Destroy the VTOL in the hangar with a grenade. Weapon Loadout Found in level Trivia *All Black Ops soldiers that appear at the beginning and throughout the level are named "Alpha". *When playing this level in the Nightmares mode, the thrust jump and slide abilities are available, although they are not usable during regular campaign. *When replaying the mission, if the Player is equipped with any outfit, they will be reverted to the Undercover outfit in the final cutscene. *The RK5 that Hendricks uses is semi-automatic. *The mounted machine gun the player uses is a fully automatic 48 Dredge. *In the story trailer, Hendricks's KN-44 is covered in a camo Videos Black Ops mission playthrough BO3 Gallery Black Ops Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Black Ops Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Black Ops Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Black Ops Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Black Ops Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Black Ops Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Black Ops Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG Achievements/Trophies *'Disavowed' ( / ) - Complete "Black Ops" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Levels